TeSTING
by KeepCalmCool
Summary: Chelley fanfic. Wheatley is back and Chell doesn't hate him. Why?


**Haha ok so this is a Chelley fanfic... And it may or may not get mushy so here. Oh wheatley is a human chell can talk and yay.**

"HAHAHA BOOBY TRAPPED THE STALEMATE BUTTON! Wha- YOUR STILL ALIVE?" Wheatley screamed at me and and kept throwing bombs. GLaDOS was shouting over the noise for me to shoot a portal into space. I aimed my gun and shot the primary portal up into space. Wheatley's optic a shinned with hate. "AHHHHHHHH!"

I was being sucked into the vortex, I grabbed at, well anything but it wasn't enough. Blood pounded in my ears and it was all a blur. I finally grabbed onto something. It was Wheatley. Our hands were laced together and all the blood, er blood like substance, drained from his face.

"SP-SPACE!" He screamed I could feel myself shudder. If I let go, I'd be suspended into space. "HOLD ONTO ME! I CAN PULL MYSELF IN! I CAN FIX THIS!"

No, I saw a single robot arm and a female voice boomed over us.

"I aLREADY DiD aND YoU ArE THe PROBLeM!" GLaDOS' robotic arm grabbed my waist and knockEd Wheatley out of my grasp. My vocal chords, which have been tight for so long finally let out a scream.

"WHEATLEY!"

"GRAB ME GRAB ME GRAB ME!" Wheatley'a expression was scared and lost, but mostly hurt. GLaDOS pulled me back through the portal and plopped me on the ground.

I blacked out.

...

"Wheatley.." I mumbled. I shuddered and woke up in my old complex room. I heard GLaDOS' voice on the speaker.

"oH THaNK GoD YOUr ALIVe." GLaDOS soothed.

"Where is Wheatley?" I was shocked by my own voice. GLaDOS sighed.

"WHy dO YoU WaNT THAT MOrON?" My door flung open and GLaDOS strode in. "He iS OrBITING tHE MOoN CURReNTLY."

"What?"

"WoW, I'm gOING tO nEED tO GeT USEd tO YOUr VoICE."

"Wheatley..." GLaDOS crossed her arms and sat down. Her long black hair covered her bright yellow eye. The other eye, black and focused stared at me. She straightened her lab coat and crossed her thin paste white legs. "I want Wheatley back.."

"hE TRiED tO kILL YOu."

"Doesnt he have to pass the Apature satlite? Please... Bring him back."

"WhY?!"

"I... I don't know..."

...

SIX MONTHS LATER

GLaDOS finally let me live a normal life. Sure my new house is only two miles away from the Apature labs, but it's still my own home. I walked to the door of the Lab.

"GLaDOS I'm coming down!" I stepped into the elevator and it shot down.

"Ah ChELL, LOoK WHo FeEL oUT Of ORBIt." GLaDOS was in the corner of her main control room. I ran to her and stood by her side. She smiled and pointed to a jumbled mess of wires and robot bits. Carefully a hand emergered from the pile. I gasped and kneeled next to the pale white hand. I carefully wanted to grasp it but it moved once again. This time I grabbed the arm and pulled. A body emergered from the pile.

"Ah, don't yank so 'ard luv." I gasped at the thick British accent. Wheatley carefully sat up and shuddered at the sight of GLaDOS. I quickly motioned GLaDOS to shift to the other side of the room. She nodded begrudgingly. Wheatley's eyes had a hard time focusing but he knew who I was. His face's expression said it all. He was sorry. His optic changed to a sad purplish blue and he couldnt bring his eyes to meet mine. "I... I'm... I can't even say 'ow sorry I am..."

"Shut up." I exclaimed.

"You, you can speak? Ah! Tha' is fantastic!" Wheatley smiled and looked down. "Ah! I um.. I seem ta 'ave no trousers on... Um.." Instinctively I blushed and looked away. Wheatley covered himself up and blushed a nice shade of blue. Wheatley smiled and pulled some cords over his, privates. Who knew a scientist would add... That.

After Wheatley got changed and had, pants it was time to catch up.

"Well space is... Dark... An' an' big... An' well space haha!" Wheatley adjusted his new polo shirt and dark dress pants. His dark blue hair swept across his pale white, skin? Metal skin? "We'll what's been goin' on down 'ere? Ya know on Earth."

"Mhm... Well I got my own little house just two miles from the labs, uh GLaDOS and I have um become somewhat of friends... And I, well there isn't much to say."

"You got your own house! That's fantastic! Ya see I still 'ave to stay in my little complex..." Wheatley slumped in his chair and played with his glasses. "You would think GLaDOS would want me nowhere near her and her mainframe."

"AcTUALLY THaT Is JUsT WHAt I WAs GoING To TAlK tO YoU AbOUT..." GLaDOS walked in and slammed her sifts on the table. "I DiD NOt WAnT YoU BACk In MY FAcILITY, SHe DId."

Wheatley looked at me with content. "Y-you did?"

He smiled and I could feel my face flush. "Uh, yea-"

GLaDOS slammed her hands on the table again. "Aw sO CUtE... NOw LeAVE mY FaCILITY!"

"Bu-but where will I go live?" Wheatley stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. GLaDOS snicked and nudged me.

"He CaN bE YOUR PRObLEM." She smiled and threw his bags at him. He flinched and she laughed.

Wheatley held his bags to his chest unsure of what just happened. I was just as shocked.

"Uh... Uh... Chell?"

"I guess you're coming to live with... Me?" I gulped and stood up. "let's go."

...

"Uh yeah, so here we are!" I opened the door and ushered him in. His gears were turning with excitement.

"Oh wow! Look at this! Haha! That's bloody brilliant. Oh that's quite clever..." Wheatley ran around my house like a five year old boy in awe of everything. "I've never been in a place outside tha facility, besides... Space." I smiled and he rambled on. For a second he went silent.

"Wheatley you ok?"

"Ah, yeh, I'm just-" He walked over to me and hugged me. "Thank you Chell."

"But... I banished you to space, don't you hate me?"

"I tried to kill you!... Why don't you hate me?"

I felt his arms around me. I let out a sigh and smiled.

"I don't know why I don't hate you... But I just don't..." I laid my head on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I, don't hate you either luv, and I..."

"Shut up... You're spoiling this."

"Oh! Er- Sorry! I was uh.."

I smiled and backed up. "Let me show you your room."

"I get a room? That's bloody fantastic! I never got my own room! Ah that's brilliant."

"Haha good."

_Wheatley_, _is_ _it_ _okay_ _that._.. _That_ _I_ _like_ _you?_


End file.
